The Storm of Shadows, Light of Two Worlds
by Faith Tomoe Maxwell
Summary: First book in the series, AU HP/TK Crossover. Harry James Potter is not all he seems and the changes that he undergoes will influence the destiny of other important individuals. Enjoy the first of the book for The Storm of Shadows is just the beginning...
1. Chapter 1

The Storm of Shadows, Light of Two Worlds

Chapter 1

By Faith Tomoe Maxwell

After reading so many good crossovers and stories, I can no longer contain my own expressions concerning Harry Potter. I own neither books, since Twelve Kingdoms began as such, nor the anime of Twelve Kingdoms. However, I do own the ideas that surround this story and some of the fiction I create to have the worlds' interact. Enjoy!

many years ago 

A tall tree stood admits stone and pebble, glorified only by it's sole position high on top of the enormous castle structures which housed senin, gods and beasts alike. Kept safe atop this mountainous area by multiple stone puzzles and guardian gates, this area was secret to all by the royals and immortals who protected what the tree housed. The tree was the gift of Tentei, supreme lord of the Gods, given to the Kingdoms to birth one of the two who would lead. It was a feature none could take—for cutting this beautiful artifact left the world in ruin. It only bore 12 fruit, 12 special fruit that would come to be known throughout all the world as the purest of all. And it was upon this day that the swollen fruit of the tree was ripe enough to meet it's mothering creature.

The monster had been born within the depths of the trees' roots. It was a fine looking beast with the face and torso of a woman and wings of a white owl. It's long white hair was more feathers of silk and it's golden eyes glowed like a snakes, slited and true. Her wings were wide spread and speckled with black spots while her legs were covered not by a winged creature but that of a set of a cats', more specifically, a cheetah's colored white with black spots and the tail was the same, long and pure. Her final addition would be her human like arms that bore simple hands that were clawed with sharp red tips. This creation of monsters was meant for one purpose. One purpose alone, to love and adore the fruit of the tree. Her name, given to her by the old and horrid keeper of the tomes of monsters was Kira.

"Houki…" Kira cried as she embraced the fragile fruit hanging off the tree. The treasure of the country of Hou held softly, gently and yet firmly within her slender hands gleamed. She could feel the eyes of someone on her but with a movement of those large wings, continually kept up her protective mothering hold over the half that made the Nyokai demon entirely whole.

"I see the Nyokai has finally come out…That is good…Houki-sama should come soon too.." One of the Nyosen, a maidservant sennin meant to care for the fruit's creation, the kirin, stated as she smiled at the one whose purple tinted eyes watched softly upon the creature. "Hou shall have a new Kirin soon…" He smiled gently, almost happy in that content look.

"Keiki!" A youthful voice full of laughter shouted and the white haired kirin turned to see his black haired younger brother. Taiki, a koki or black kirin was running over to the man, waving his hand enthusiastically. Such a pure and sweet child, Keiki thought, looking back to Hou's kirin ranka. Perhaps Houki would be just as wonderful as this little one who embraced Kei's kirin about the legs. "It's good to see you again, Keiki!" He cheered happily.

4 months later 

"Congratulations are in order, Taiki, Tai-O…" The Nyosen and their leader bowed appropriately to the newly found King of Tai. Just as they were sitting up, a terrible wind blew through shocking the group. Taiki gripped fearfully to his new King's neck as he sat on the white haired man's shoulder, eyes glowing as leaves scattered. "Houki! HOUKI!" A female scream echoed and many Nyosen got up, running further into the palace. "IIE!" Just as Taiki looked up, he could see a beautiful golden fruit that had come from the tree he was from fly away. "Houki….No…." He whimpered, clutching tight to Gyosou as tears threatened to flow. The man moved him into his arms. "Shh…I've got you Taiki…"

'But who has Houki now?' He thought.

Elsewhere over the sea of Japan 

"What a storm…." James Potter stated as he peered outside the magical ship. It was a cruise he'd promised his beloved wife for their anniversary. She smiled placidly at him, still a little sea sick. Her red hair stuck to her face horribly as the young mother bit down the coils of the uneasy stomach. Neither one noticed a shinning golden orb fly straight there in the flat recesses. James merely smiled again at his beautiful wife. "I love you Lily." He stated in a smooth voice and she responded by stating the same.

7 years later 

"And thus Houki, at the time the current ranka of Hou was lost to the lesser world…Taiki too was last less than a 5 more months of that time. We mourned both and now must continue the search for one." Shurei, the former princess of Hou, explained to the new Queen of Kei as the red headed lady sat there, taking in the explination slowly.

"How horrible…To loose two kirin in one year….But why hasn't Houki been found yet?" She pondered aloud never knowing that in another country, curled in a tiny ball and sleeping with tears rolling down his eyes sick from blood spilt that the subject of the story just told to her was silently wishing someone would find him.

TBC…

A life no six year old should lead. A promise broken by ambitions of good and evil. A lost chance and a discovery made new. Running from the darkness into the light. Next Chapter: The Storm of Shadows, Light of Two Worlds Chapter 2.

Author's Notes:

Kay, so if you saw after a word or term, I'm going to explain a the very bottom of this page. Right now, I just wanted to give you a head's up. The above preview was written similar to TK anime previews. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. We'll see where it keeps going.

--sennin—This is a term used for humans who become immortal or are as close to the gods as they can get. They can't be killed by normal means, save the loosing of the head or cutting their body in half. Most of the rulers and known immortals are sennin.

--Nyokai—This is the demon woman born to care for an infant kirin and take care of all tasks. They are always born a teenager or older and are more attached to the kirin than anyone. They are with the kirin in everything, even death. After they die, the Nyokai are said not to last more than a month—if not the moment of their death. Nyokai are very protective and have been known to kill for words said to kirin.

--Nyosen—These are the sennin women who are taken from the lower world of the Twelve Kingdoms, and upon occasion other worlds, who have shown such dedication and promise as to become immortal attendants to the kirin. Fiercly protective, they are like a multiple set of mothers for the youthful kirins, but they have more power over the kirin than Nyokai. They obey one goddess and serve all gods and rulers when they visit.

--ranka—this is the term used for a fruit from a tree that gives birth. There are many types of ranka but only 12 ranka come from the tree that Keiki, Taiki and the others were born upon.

--Tai-O—This is the proper way to address the ruler of a kingdom. IT will be used more often than saying "King Ryuu or King En" as it is easier. It basically means Ruler of whatever country within the start.

Well that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Ciao for now!


	2. Chapter 2

The Storm of Shadows, Light of Two Worlds Chapter 2

By Faith Tomoe Maxwell

I do not in any way own Harry Potter or Twelve Kingdoms, aside from being a terrible fanatic over both and reading and watching everything I can from the pair. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Ciao for now friends.

/////6 Years Ago/////

"Good job, Lily! You're doing great!" The medic witch commented as James patted his wife's hair out of her eyes, drenched her forehead with a cool compress that one of Lily's friends had provided.

"Come on sweetie…Bring our son here." He beamed at the witch. She nodded, struggling lightly before pushing at the medic's command. A wail echoed just a few short moments after that of another baby boy's.

/9/8/7////

"Houki…" A silvery image atop a high mountain within China froze as she looked to the far west. The streaming energy that guided her had pulsed amazingly well and she knew, despite being told by the Nyosen not to journey any further into the lands of Wa that she could not stand another moment without her kirin. Leaping upwards, she allowed her wings to stretch and follow the scent of the kirin. One last thought in the mind of Kira was that she would bring her little master home.

/////PRESENT TIME//////

Emerald green eyes peered into the perfectly normal hall as a tiny pale hand, outstretched and covered in bruises pushed the door slightly open. The head of black raven hair that appeared next only hid the face of the tiny form as the little boy emerged from the recesses of the cupboard. Six years old and covered in poorly done wounds and clothing three times the size of the child, Harry James Potter exited the safety and tight comfort of the small living area that was his own. He crept silently in the dead of night, tiny bare feet barely making a sound as he made his way over to the bathroom. The soft trickle of water was the only known noise before the boy pulled back, covering his noise with one hand while the slightly tender other took in the pure pain of the scrape of his bloodied skin.

For as long as the child could remember, the stench of blood had caused him to become weak and sickly. After an incident in his kindergarten class where Dudley, his cousin, had beaten him harshly with a wooden stick. The wounds had caused the boy to pass out from the smell alone and the school had been forced to transport Harry to a qualified Doctor. Since then Harry had endured injuries that normally didn't pierce the skin, the relatives complaining that such a weakness had to be one of Harry's oddities. Soon the injury stopped the partial bleeding and Harry removed his arm from under the sink, turning the knob off.

A quick glance back into the hall gave Harry the small chance to escape the house that smelled of cleaning products. Gathering his little courage, Harry decided to step outside the house for just a moment. He sat against the porch of the backyard, the one that 'his uncle' was building. In reality, the hard labor was all on the hands of the child barely over six years of age. Maybe if he started early his Aunt would give him portions of the family breakfast. Just as he was about to begin, he could hear a cooing sound near the shed.

Curiosity killed the cat, but Harry thought, quietly as he sat in the darkness of the night on the porch that he wasn't a cat. Standing up shakily, the little boy walked quietly towards the shed. He could hear something the closer he got. Something almost faint, like a bird's song, gentle and soft that rang about a forgotten area. Slowly the boy peaked around the corner of the shed. Sitting delicately in the moist grass was the most beautiful woman like creature he'd ever seen. She looked like a mix of a human 17 year old with gracious curves and white skin. However, another glance at her told the child otherwise.

"Hi…" He whispered in a tiny voice as her snake like golden eyes rose, tears filling her eyes. "Houki…" She muttered before embracing the child in a huge hug. "Um….You're crying on me…" The innocent voice responded as Harry gently reached up to pat the woman on her shoulder where the feathers merged with her long white hair.

"Oh Houki—I found you at last." She moaned gently into his dark locks, running her hands through his hair. Hair which glowed with something on his forehead, the scar there melted away by the beaming of a light of pure gold and in it's place, Harry's hair grew to his shoulders, a soft and beautiful pale perfect snow white. Bending, the creature scooped up the child, smiling as he gazed at her sleepily and curiously.

"Who are you?" Harry whimpered as he clung his arms around the woman, sniffling lightly. "I am Kira, Houki…My Houki…" She mumbled softly as Harry felt exhaustion pulling at his soul. He could feel something was tugging at him, trying to pull him back into place. Gracefully the woman's huge angel like wings lifted her feet off of the ground and without any further incident, the pair rose high in the sky. Harry didn't last staying awake when the pair passed by one of the towers of the nearby normal church.

//6//5//4///

An aged man looked up when his charms upon a very normal house started screaming at him. Racing from his seat, he nodded to an aged red bird before sending out an emergency signal to all who were his companions in battle.

///////Another Part of the World//////////

A blonde head of gold shot up at the faint trace of power. He gasped, eyes widening in great surprise before he leapt from the famous red tower, body shifting immediately while his mind contacted those of another world.

'I can sense him….' Words echoed within the minds of many of that world as his 8 siblings rose to create a great golden light on each forehead. Almost instantly there was a joining of power amongst the racing creature as he ran faster than he'd ever run before.

///3///2///1///

"Houki…" Kira smiled sympathetically as she perched upon a black tower duplicate of the red one. Her arms held the little kirin boy like a baby, smiles echoed on her features. She could fly no further for today and would need to get the child food and water soon. He sniffled, coming closer to her body before frowning in his sleep. Kira adjusted herself so a wing covered up that portion that the tiny child took. Her kirin was back with her, and she could never depart from him again.

//0//0/////0//////

The aged wizard cast a troubled look amongst the group that had scoured the house, earning screams and cries of terror from the once sleeping occupants. The white hair did nothing but show how pale the man in purple robes was as he turned to look at a newcomer in pure black and another in red-green with long graying red-brown hair.

"Harry Potter is missing." He spoke distantly.

To Be continued…

A race, one to capture, one to destroy and one to return, all against time. Dangerous dances in the wind and fevers of blood. The Storm of Shadows, Light of Two Worlds Chapter 3.

Author Notes:

Again, I hope fans adore this but know that not much about my writing style is going to change. This is chapter 2 and I liked it. Kira found Harry after 6 years—how? By the power of his scent and her bond with him. The only reason she could and Sanchi was unable to do the same for Taiki is very simple—Wings people. Wings.

Wa—This is the title that the people of the twelve kingdoms has for Japan and the outer realm on the East side of the kingdoms. Kira was originally searching for Houki here but the scent/power of his birth brought her on a long quest to Britain.

CIAO!


	3. Chapter 3

By Faith Tomoe Maxwell

Chapter 3

I do not own TK or HP, just to clarify again. I'm sorry again about the delay. I just got into the working field and am applying to grad schools. My work and other such things take time and I just didn't have the effort to write again until recently. Mostly due to the fact I had to readjust to being home. Now onto the issue of the timeline. Check out the definition and time line stuff I'm positing in the Twelve Kingdoms/Harry Potter area or my profile for full details on that issue.

Oh, and announcement. Natty19 has been given permission to translate this fiction into French. I'm excited because it's the first time anyone has ever done something like that for me so I can't wait to see how it comes out. Please check it out! I'll link next time Natty adds a chapter.

On with the story (which shall be a little longer after that lengthy discussion!)

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*Somewhere over Europe*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

Kira stared golden eyes down over her sleeping cargo. As she had floated in the clouds of dusk, her precious one had slept and she had found it easier to travel. The little kirin was immensely curious about the nature of the world around him, even though it wasn't safe. During the journey, she'd even caught him walking along the strange black tower that rose into the sky. Humans here were so odd building those things. She'd seen the cities rise high, but that was the will of heaven, not the people.

Kira had come to halt upon the older buildings where there were many guards. It was a safe enough place, she figured because she saw a line of fencing and here, in this attic part of it, would be the best location for her to rest her wings during the day and find food for her kirin. She sighed sadly, she'd missed so much of his life. His suckling time, the bonding time was gone and though Houki trusted her, Kira felt as if she'd ache from pain of never getting that chance with her kirin. Tears swarmed her eyes at the thought of the bruises he was scattered in. Her poor beautiful golden Houki. If only a Nyosen or another could help her—but even the kirin of En was too far from her grasp.

Kira moved over to the smooth material used to cover up the strange bells of the building before slinking off into a hidden shadowy location. Her white wings creating a shadow overtop the sleeping kirin. There so was so much land to cross. It had taken her well over 5 years to gain the courage to disobey the Nyosen and Gods and to journey further into the unknown past Hourai and the other world. She'd gone farther than any other Nyokai or Youma she knew of. Perhaps, her mind paused as she thought quietly. Perhaps Houki had traveled farther than any kirin, maybe more than Lord Enki himself. She shrugged as she snuggled. She'd have to worry about feeding Houki before worry about how far they were from the nearest Shoku back home.

England

"It appears that the Dursleys were unaware of young Harry's kidnapping." Dumbledore sighed as he looked to his group within the Order who had arrived. Assembled quickly by the angry, cat hissing sounding Deputy Headmistress, he found himself confronted with the attacks of his own group on leaving Harry in the care of Muggles. Many had disagreed with the choice, voicing their concern once more and stating it wouldn't have happened had even a house elf been even remotely close. He found himself now wanting as doubt began to filter into the groups.

"There hasn't been any sign of him on the registry. I checked." Severus Snape hissed darkly, crossing his arms. He might not have liked James Potter, but the potions master did not ever wish a child of any kind to face death. Dumbledore gave him a glare which Severus heartly returned. The old wizard had broken his promise to keep Harry safe. He was gone—and with him, all connection Severus wanted to the Wizarding world and his friend Lily. A soft hand touched his shoulder and he glanced back. It was their secret spy. The woman shook her head, pulling at him to go back. He nodded, turning away from the angry stare of Dumbledore.

"If you had just allowed us to take little Harry in…" Molly Weasley rubbed some tears away from her cheeks as she brushed them with her husband's hankie. Her eyes were just as strong as Snape's had been and Dumbledore felt himself deflate only slightly.

"I had no choice. I already sent Fawkes out looking for Harry, perhaps he'll locate his magical signature." Dumbledore finished the meeting on a low.

If you hadn't guess, Kira and Harry are in France

Harry had awoken some three hours after Kira had landed. The nyokai didn't need sleep, just him, so she was wide awake when he began to stir. His first thought was of thirst but after years of mistreatment, he wasn't about to ask for something so important. He didn't want his lovely feathery friend to dislike him. To his surprise, she merely floated after him before pulling him to the side and producing a bucket of fresh water—no idea where she had gotten it from, and some bread she'd stolen from a priest's meal that had been set aside while his work on a strange instrument was being done by another priest.

It was the fullest the little green eyed boy had been in a long time. He felt almost sick from the small portion before drinking down that wave of feelings with the cool refreshment. Soon, Harry was back to his normal self, asking her nothing about herself but rather about the location. Kira was sadly lacking in that sort of knowledge. It then finally occurred to Harry, that while he never had asked her name, he just sort of knew who she was. It was strange but stranger things had happened around the misbegotten child.

"Houki," Kira had called when he was looking over the ledge of their attic abode. She was awaiting the little boy's fill of energy so that he would sleep while she flew again. Also the darkness would help to conceal her more as a cloud. "Yes?" the child turned back, crazy white hair swinging slightly. It was too short and she frowned gently. The nyosen were better at handling the hard to tame hair some kirin had in their youth. "You must stay out of sight, Houki." She reminded and the boy nodded.

"I'm sorry….There's just a boy with someone like you down there." He pointed out the window and her snake orbs opened wide.

"What?" She asked curiously before rising to join him. Both peaked outdoors. Sure enough, a young man in a white button up shirt and black trousers with black ink hair was walking down the rocky road sadly following a triad of normal humans.

"Are you certain?" She questioned and the little child nodded. "She's in his shadow." He giggled and looked widely at her.

"Can you do that too, Kira?" He questioned innocently and Kira shook her head in a positive acknowledgment. "I can." She responded quietly before scooping him under the arms and into a hold.

"What's going on?" He frowned as she moved, placing the blanket over top of him again and cradling the child.

"To carry a Nyokai means he is kirin and a former lord of Mount Ho. We must go find out what he is doing here and perhaps ask him to open a Shoku to there." Kira hadn't spoken so much in a long time but her unusued voice was still calm and serene as she hugged her package and leapt into the air, floating quickly to a nearby roof. Luckily it was dusk and any who stray saw her thought her an illusion of the cloudy sky.

Kira chased after the male to a hotel roof where he was forced to be separate from his family. The strange Kirin had moved away from the grouping that was going to dinner and was sadly approaching a room at the end of the hall nearest her window of which she viewed them all. She ducked out of sight as he unlocked the doors before leaping up and landing on the roof. Now was the best time to move. No one else would see them in the hall, right? Before Kira could move to the doorway and release Houki, Harry let out a whimper and plunged himself deeper into her form.

"Houki?" She glanced down. The boy was holding his hand over his mouth and nose. "Something's wrong…." He whimpered softly, clutching at her. "Something's not right with the lady and the doggie." He cried weakly as the shadowy forms appeared at either side of the alley.

"Who are you!?" A male voice demanded sharply, barking the order at the nyokai who could only shiver. That was a t'ai t'etsu, the hardest of all youma to master. Only one had ever done so. "Lord Taiki's Shirei…" Kira shivered under this, clutching at her kirin, almost smothering him. She built up the courage before kneeling somewhat with her cargo.

"Elder sister, great T'ai-tetsu Shirei, I beg your aide. Houki was lost on Shoku and I have been searching the world the Gods forbid for him. Please help us." She bowed her head somewhat as she covered her charge with her large white wings, awaiting attack. "Houki?" The disembodied female voice questioned and Harry peaked out with sparkling fearful green eyes. His white hair spun in the wind as the two breathed deeply in. Grasping him, Kira prepared to depart.

"Master Taiki has forgotten. He has lost his memory of our world." The nyokai woman was a stranger Kira hadn't met. She had white hair and pale skin, just as Kira did, but no feathers. Her human torso was more nude and her long white hair only parted at the shoulders to show the snake like neck. Her lower body consisted of the tail of a lizard and the legs and bottom portion of a leopard. Her claws were stretched out as her fingers darted between tight and closed in gentle motion. What captured Kira about her elder sister was the fact that the woman had eyes almost the same color as her own kirin.

"Kira, what's your world?" Houki finally popped in the question and all three members of the curious party gazed upon the child who clung to the beast woman. "The Land of Twelve Kingdoms…." The giant red wolf responded coldly, sending shivers up and down Harry's spine.

TBC….

Okay, so I didn't get to go with the original preview. That's because in the time I took to finally reinstall all my programs in a new computer and restart stories, I decided I wanted to tweak the story a bit from the last time. I hope you enjoyed. Now the next preview might be changed too, just remember, it's only about what I'm thinking of doing to this story. Hope you like it so far!

Preview:

The collision of destinies, important meetings, assemble the troops, partnerships of the dark nature and the sea split open, Chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

By Faith Tomoe Maxwell

Firstly, I would like to apologize to any and all fans out there for this story. I'm afraid that I found myself in chaos during the last few years. Firstly, I began graduate school, which is by no means easy. It is a difficult process trying to get through, especially when retaining your financial aid relies upon you maintaining an above 3.5 GPA in a difficult university.

Secondly, for many months in the last year, my family—or more particularly, my mother, has battled against Ovarian Cancer. Luckily, this was found in the early stages and her life was spared, but the recovery process has been long. She is now thankfully hitting 6 months cancer free! This bout with her mortality has also brought about some closeness in my family that has required a lot more of my attention than I gave it before.

I'm sorry these activities took away from writing the fanfiction I so adore, but hopefully, as summer roles around with easier schedules I should be able to help provide more for my readers. Thank you all for your support during these difficult times!

Now the last thing to address is a message to the fan, SakuraKamizumi, The kingdom of Ryuu has only been under their king for 120 years. :P Sorry, can't help teasing. I'm going to put an age chart and junk on my reader guide thing, check it out my good fans for any help reading this thing.

And now I present to you all:

The Storm of the Shadows, Light of Two Worlds Chapter 4.

_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(HP/KIRA POV)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_

Harry clutched tighter to Kira as she seemed to sense his unease. She had allowed the child free reign to almost crawl all over her figure and now he was basically upon her shoulders, hands caught in the white feathery hair that floated down her neck and back. It was almost painful the way her little light grasped tight to her.

"Houki…" She whispered softly at the child, keeping an eye on the demon T'ai-tetsu Shirei and her Nyokai kin, Sansi. After they had come to realization that the child could or would do no harm to their master, the pair had eyed him like a treasure. They seemed to want something from her little light and it made the nyokai anxious and worried. Something wasn't right with this pair.

"Blood….You have blood on you…." Harry's light whimpers made Kira stiffen tightly as she backed further into the shadows. She couldn't have her kirin near the pair now. They were contaminated. "You have to help….You have to help Taiki," The female of white moved closer, hand stretching out.

"Stay back!" Kira shouted, almost screeching as she took to the air after swatting at her sister's hand with ease. Her wings bat once before she took off after the Shirei's master. There was no way that she could stop a T'ai-Tetsu! The monsters shrunk into hidden locations, shadows. Harry gripped tighter to his Nyosai than ever before. Just as they were about to land before the Kirin of Tai, a blast of bright red energy slammed into Kira's back, sending her flying into the wall next to his head. Black eyes looked up horrified and surprised at the sight.

**(*(*&(*&*(&*(&*(*(Can anyone guess who?*)(*()*)(*)(*)*)*()*)(*()*)*)(

Harry James Potter was flying—or at least that's what the spell said—in the arms of some monster! He was held like a prize in the hands of a beastly creation that mixed animal and human in the most horrific ways. Some might have considered it a partial transfirguration but there was nothing human about the beast. It had talked to two others, one that looked like another of it's own kind mixed up with animals and a huge red eyed wolf like monster that could have been considered a Grim. It was ghastly—unsightly for the Child of Prophecy to be mixed in that mess. The wise wizard lifted his wand in a determined fashion, eyes glancing around for the beasts that had faded into shadow. Nothing could do that! Nothing at all could just disappear and not be located.

Given no choice, the ancient wizard sent out the red powerful spell with a yell, even though stupefy was usually a more blue color, it showed to everyone his hatred of the monster that had captured what he saw as his world's possible savior. He couldn't allow for Harry to be taken again, besides, the thing could be used in study—perhaps made to fight against the forces of darkness for Harry.

"Molly, retrieve Harry now!" He commanded to the red headed woman standing horrified behind him with others. The muggle carrying a small bag of supplies dropped them to race towards the downed female monster and child. As the child began to cling to both monster and the young man, the wizard gave an angry sigh. Harry James Potter just never cooperated with anything. Now he was left with no choice. The wizard sent another less powerful stunner at the young adult. Just as the power raced down, a tremendous pain echoed through him.

)))))))(((((((((((((((Kaname Takasato POV))))))))))))((((((((((((((())))))))))))))((((((((((((((

Kaname Takasato, 18 year old undergraduate art student currently touring France during his summer vacation, stared horrified at the crumpled form of a winged beautiful creature and a mere boy, a child no more than 4 or 5 held in her arms. The blast, which had to have come from some kind of odd magical ray, for what could harm such a being? The small child with snowy white locks sat up against his 'animal-female thing' and gently shook her shoulder, looking fearful and sad at the same time.

"Kira? Kira?" The boy's cries thundered in Kaname's ears before the adolescent male rushed to his side, kneeling near him. He looked back, his emerald eyes were deeply piercing and oddly, Kaname felt a pulse of a long forgotten memory racing through him. They were green, almost the same color tone as other green eyes he knew well but couldn't picture whose face they belonged to. "What is she?" Kaname frowned, thinking he should know the answer as he moved his attention to the animal-mixed humanoid. "Kira! She's my Kira!" Green eyes were filling more with tears as the child's consistent pushing on the woman's shoulder seemed to make him sweat and pale.

"Why won't she wake up?" The distraught child cried fearfully, reaching out for comfort form Kaname. Kaname froze when a scent echoed in his nose. He'd smelt it before and knew it could cause him to feel sickly. It was blood. He tried to pull away from the female but the child looked torn and was beginning to sweat slightly as well. The poor little boy had a sickly pale look to him—like he didn't see enough sun. Small fragile hands clung to his black blazer as a shout from an old man alerted Kaname to the child and 'creature's attacker.

"Molly! Retrieve Harry now!" When he turned, Kaname was surprised to find people waving sticks around, dark shadows covering faces. They looked down right murderous—especially that older man with the beard and weird clothing. Instincts pulled him closer to the little boy who now retreated fearfully behind Kaname's jacket. Kaname gulped as the woman moved over quickly…..Just as the man with the beard lifted his glowing stick, Kaname closed his eyes and moved protectively around the little boy and his Kira creature. Loud screams and yells of power reflected behind his back as he blocked himself and the child from the scene behind him. He could smell the blood…It was overwhelming and not in a good way….Nightmares he'd had, dreams too, flooded his head. He just wanted them to all stop…..now…

)))))*)*))))))*)*)*)*)**************))))))))))))))))

TBC…..

The shaking of the worlds, golden light, radiant reckoning, return to the sea…The Storm of the Shadows, Light of Two Worlds Chapter 5….


	5. Chapter 5

By Faith Tomoe Maxwell

Hello again. Yeah…. So May isn't my favorite month. My Uncle and Grandfather both spent the last few weeks, starting in May until now in hospitals. One, my Uncle was sick with a stroke and my Grandpa had a leg with a blood flow problem that could have lead to amputation. We also celebrated my mother hitting a single year of having her major surgery that saved her life. It's been a very difficult time, along with finals and internship interviews for my final year of graduate school. I finally got a placement and everything seems to be settling down into a steady and easier rhythm. I thank all the devoted fans who didn't seem to mind the last waits that have come from this story. It's just been very difficult.

And so we now begin with my disclaimer, I do not own Twelve Kingdoms, the books, movie or anything like that, as they are property of Fuyumi Ono's incredible creativity, though I do wish she'd also finish her series. I also do not own Harry Potter and its beautiful master is Ms. J.K. Rowling.

_*(*(*)*)(*)*)(*()*)(*)*)*()*)*(*)

The Storm of The Shadows; Light of Two Worlds, Chapter 5:

()*)()*()*()*)(*)*()*()*(*()*()*)(*)*))*

The side street in Paris was thick with magic and energy. Any living creature who by chance seemed to come towards the area were sent fleeing from the intense sensations of fear, hate and power. Kaname Takasato's skin was prickled with slight bumps that came as a side effect to the stench of blood echoing against the pavement just outside of sight. No matter how much the young man clenched around the white haired child in his grasp, the smell was encompassing everything. He leaned closer to the little boy as the child dug himself into his clothing.

"Blood…." He muttered weakly, bringing a hand up to his nose and mouth. He glanced back, feeling more sick as seeing two more strange manners of beasts. One was again a woman mixed with multiple creatures, very similar yet different from the Kira beneath him and the sobbing boy. The other made his skin crawl. It was almost wolf or dog like, but giant and dark sharp red. The monster's huge teeth were crunching upon a white bearded man who was screaming in agony. Claws, spidery appendages and other things that seemed to form from shadows had captured many who had come with the man, waving magical sticks the many faces were contorted with horror and pain. Kaname's black ink eyes closed tight as he felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck. Kaname hugged the small boy in baggy clothing more, feeling his stomach turn as the symptoms of fainting and sickness roused in his body. He was going to pass out, and soon.

"Taiki…He can't….Gohran!" Another voice echoed in Kaname's ears, the drumming of the screams and shouts fading as his vision did. It was a familiar sound—one he'd heard in dreams and nightmares; female and soft yet strangely he felt comforted by it. Dark shadows formed about the triad, covering the small party. The animal like creature threw the bloody mess of a robed man far down the street with it's jaws finally releasing the male—many of the others following with pained cries as the powerful creature tossed them like mere bothersome flys by way of massive tails and other powers. The blackness that covered Kaname's vision was almost blissful as all the senses dispersed. He collapsed unconscious next to the female creature as warm arms and a pale skinned body wrapped around the slender youth.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*Hours Later*((*((*(*(*((*((*((*(((*

Cool warm light trailed softly against a pale child's face as the snowy colored eyebrows and frail soft features clenched up. Slowly, almost at an agonizing pace, green emerald eyes opened to stare blankly into a white button up shirt and adult frame of a man. Harry immediately flinched back, staring up in fear and worry as the memories of what had happened to himself and to Kira came swarming back.

"Kira!" His hiss came out, the child rising up and out of the arms carefully. His caretaker and loyal friend lay on her side beside the bed, eyes open but clearly she wasn't able to move. If she could, Kira would be hugging him, holding him. This was something the child knew for a fact. A soft touch reached out, gentle clawed fingers near his forehead.

"No!" Harry hissed again, jumping away. No one could touch his forehead. He couldn't let them! The woman, the stranger from before, his Kira's sister stared at him briefly, almost in an amused like look on her features before the boy scrambled from the bedside. He instantly sought out Kira who stared down at him but remained incapable of moving. He touched her shoulders, shaking slightly in a skittish way as he noted the huge dog like beast across from them. The creature was laying there partially, head up as it gazed protectively over the four. Harry could still somewhat taste a bit of the blood that came from the creature, particularly around his mouth area where the sharp fangs grew. It was then he recalled that the creature had bit the man who hurt his Kira. Green eyes went to the Nyokai.

"Kira…." He whimpered, cuddling closer to his guardian. Harry's eyes closed briefly. There was a slight flash of gold, very slight that originated from his forehead before Kira gave a soft groan, her body relaxing slightly. The powerful magic seemed to continue to glow slightly, golden energy circling the room and it's strange occupants. She rose up, her midsection leading the way as her wings curled around the child. Harry's green eyes filled with tears of relief as he clung to her.

"Houki…" Kira whispered, her own claws seeming to mimic that of the fierce older female as she patted the back of Houki/Harry's mane. Her golden eyes looked all over her charge and precious one. They saw the bruises and slight cuts but were pleased that most looked fully or almost completely healed. When Kira finally glanced at Gohran and Sanshi, she found herself feeling oddly comforted by their presence. It was as if whatever had shaken her before, as if whatever evil was tainting them was disappearing, almost gone. Both pairs of eyes, green and golden turned to the Tai Kirin man. His face was pointed towards them and Harry frowned briefly.

A child's hand reached up and touched Kaname's forehead. Of this he was certain. He could feel the claws of skillful and soothing cool fingers gently press away his short black hair before they left and the tiny fingers spread against his forehead briefly. The small fearful touch flinched, backing suddenly before he could feel something looming against an area he hated to have touched. His black eyes opened to look into the sharp familiar green of the little boy who journeyed with the beast women and the monster. Their foreheads touched and Kaname gasped softly before the images of nightmares, dreams and visions of his paintings filtered. The memories that swarmed were complete, full. Kaname, no Taiki, recalled a year lost—a journey of finding himself forgotten and how everything came to be. As the two parted, his black ink eyes went up, trailing from the thankful look to his younger formerly missing brother to his own devoted Nyokai.

"Sanshi…." The voice was almost faint whisper as the black eyes looked to the ruby eyed T'ai-testu. "Gohran…" Came the next words before Taiki rose up. The man's hair seemed to grow like magic—like Harry's had done when his aunt had cut his own this year. It was long, about as long as Harry's white locks were now. A serious look went upon Taiki's face as he spoke again.

"We need to go home…to the East….To the lands where Enki first found me, to Hourai." Smiles echoed from the Nyokai pair and the monstrous being nodded sharply, rising to stand. Harry and Kira, both witnessing this change and feeling ease, smiled brightly as well.

((&(&(&(&((&(&(&(&(&(&(&(*

TBC…

Waves in the water, the racing of the winds, the thunder that beckons behind….The Storm of the Shadows, the Light of Two Worlds Chapter 6…


	6. Chapter 6

By Faith Tomoe Maxwell

I don't know why I'm in a writing mood, probably all this time being spent in doctor's offices for people I love. I thank the fans that have helped me through the tough life I've had in the recent years. I also am moving, which is great and fun all in one. ANYWAY, I do not own HP or TK except for the Nyokai Kira, who as many guessed IS based upon Hedwig in fundamental coloring and some design, as well as Madame Delacour, who is Fleur's grandmother.

Also, Kaname Takasato will now go by Taiki for the next few chapters just because it is easier to type, and it is his essential character name!

^_^ I hope you all enjoyed this and the last couple chapters. I hope to have Chapter 7 out by the end of July. So here we go again…

The Storm of Shadows, the Light of Two Worlds Chapter 6…

*&*&*&*&*&Undisclosed Location in France*&*&*&*&*&*

Robes swished this way and that as a stern looking witch with gray hair entered the chambers of the French magical hospital. The tall, slender woman was pale with sharp gray eyes that seemed to bleed into black as her face became more and more serious. She had on a sharp suit like set of robes, very similar in fashion to their famous magical school, except the colors were more silvery gray than blue and instead of a skirt, there were robed pants, designating an active work life. She also wore sensible black shoes that made it easier to stomp than the heels of the girls at Beauxbaton. Upon the upper portion of her robe was a silvery colored pin, designating her position.

"Give me one good reason not to arrest the whole lot of you incompetent foreign fools!" The female witch declared. Dumbledore, who was on a bed, surrounded by many a wizard and witch looked deathly pale. His wand arm was missing from just below the shoulder and a healer was working on saving what was left of the stub. Around the room, many of his allies were in crumpled heaps on beds or worrying over one another. It was ridiculous and downright strange. They had been found looking as if they had been in battle but there were no opponents. When questions were given to those who had escaped with minor injuries, all they spoke of were huge beasts and a Grim dog and monster women. It made no sense.

"Ah…. Lady Delacour…How good to see you…." Dumbledore spoke in a sore tone. He was obviously not well and the healer sent the pair a reprimanding look. The woman's silver eyes gleamed as she glared.

"I am not acting as a Lady of my house, Dumbledore. You do well to remember you are not in England. You will address me as Head of the French Aurors, or Auror Delacour, sir. Or you can go back to England right now and face citations galore—including a sanction against you and yours from coming to our lands to cause chaos! The Use of Magic in a Muggle area is strictly against our International laws, and well you should know this, Albus Dumbledore!" She ground out, almost shouting towards the end. "Now tell me what is going on!" The Auror-Witch Demanded. Dumbledore seemed to contemplate before speaking.

"Demons were summoned to capture Harry Potter. They stole him from his home in England and now have taken a muggle man as prisoner as well…We came to retrieve our lost child and did not know exactly what dark magic we faced," Dumbledore stated sharply, his eyes serious and hard. Nearby, the man in black with long hair stared harshly back at Dumbledore, as though he swallowed something sour. Auror Delacour, however, appeared very shocked and concerned. All present knew this talk would take much longer as questions began to flow from her mouth.

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*Elsewhere in the world(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

The earth moved beneath a pale soft coat of an animal of greatly strange proportions, winds rushing along it's side as the human cities beckoned in the night's distance. Nature flew beneath the very thin, almost unseen shadow that shined along the green of the bamboo that stretched against the land, illuminated by a half-moon sky. The bright blue eyes glowed when the golden mane shined and batted with the movements of the air currents. Hooves beat against the wind and sky, the mixed deer and horse animal flew wildly across the land at a speed that few could imagine.

"Do not over stress yourself, Baka…" A voice spoke in his head, reminding him of the last time he was in En, bringing the memory clear and strong to the forefront of his mind. Enki could see and hear it so clearly as he flew.

***Flashback***

"You are the heart of our kingdom…." The tall warm eyes man with green-black hair gently patted the kirin's head in his human form.

"You are the baka, Shoryu." The 500-something year old kirin complained lightly as the man chuckled. The pair looked deeply into one another's eyes, speaking volumes without ever talking. It had been that way for a while now. Often, Enki sometimes compared it to the relationship between Sairin and the Sai-Ou. It wasn't near the match with Sourin and her master but it was becoming close. He shifted somewhat, looking down. The King of En was discontent about the kirin traveling again to Hourai, that much was clear. With everything happening in Kei and the discontent Rakushun had reported from Ryuu, perhaps after this trip, En's Taiho would remain closer to the throne. He turned back to the great sea beneath their palace, eyes shinning briefly before the wind gushed. In a flash, the King of En was left staring at the retreating form of his golden mane bearing kirin.

*&*&*&*End Flashback*&(*&(&(&(&

Shaking the head once more, the powerful and pure animal shifted its gaze further west. Instead of flying straight to Horai, the wind had called the kirin westward, toward Kan. He followed the trail, his senses feeling erratic and strangely, full of excitement.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*Somewhere in Paris*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

The sun was setting in the sky, a darkness starting to come over the city landscape. All about the small flat, Harry was assisting as best he could. Harry gathered water and food into a small backpack from Taiki's closet while the older taiho rested. Taiki, himself, though better than any of the room had seen in a long while still appeared somewhat weakened by all that had happened. The brief moments of power had faded as the remembered pain of blood was still strong on both young kirin. In fact, Taiki was leaning near his own Nyokai caretaker. She was called Haku Sanshi or just Sanshi.

Kira had explained her surname was also Haku and it was the same for all Nyokai, as they themselves were born of the same tree roots on Mount Ho. Harry and Taiki were also born on Mount Ho, on the great and solitary tree that bore the special kirin fruit. Harry, despite being full of questions and curiosity had told all present that he didn't care where Kira and Sanshi came from as along as he would never loose his special Kira. The speckled female leaned closer to her kirin, cat like golden eyes shinned with unshed tears as she hugged him tightly. Sanshi had acknowledged Houki with a deep nod, though her eyes strayed back to Taiki when the thin fingers wrapped against her own pale ones where her clawed human like hand was.

Taiki had Gohran, his scary T'ai-tetsu on guard, ready for any more of those strange assaults. Both he and Kira had spoken in depth about the strange beings with sticks that had attacked the pair.

"They repeatedly called Houki by his Horai name, Harry." Kira had told the adolescent kirin. The koki had nodded in human form. Taiki couldn't yet transform. There was something still fundamentally wrong. He had his memories, for the most part, but the times closer to his abrupt and fear-filled departure from the lands of the Twelve Kingdoms, from Tai were still only coming in flashes. He just knew it was better to remain in human form for as long as possible.

"There is much we do not know of the rest of this world. Houki may have been born to a family in the midst of such evils. In any case, they were still human and we'd do best to avoid them. Gohran, when night comes, will you be able to fly us towards the East?" Taiki had stated diplomatically to his Shirei. The giant red wolf-like t'ai-tetsu had given an almost shrug. His ruby tinted eyes were still protectively over the young, immature kirin.

"The smell of blood is still strong on Gohran, Taiki." Sanshi's voice was cool and soft, almost like a soothing bell that reminded him of her normally quite nature. Taiki glanced back at her. She too had some small inkling of blood in her scent as well. It would probably take many baths in the crystal clean waters of Mount Ho to clear the scents completely.

"I wish to avoid any more battles. Houki and I have no choice in that matter. We must go eastward." Taiki confirmed and the weakened older kirin rose up. Sanshi supported her master as he opened the double doors to the patio. Nearby, Kira was helping Houki put on the blue backpack. It was too big on his little shoulders and Houki seemed almost dwarfed by the bag.

"Gohran." The kirin's intent seemed to take the room by storm. The dark black-red furred demon suddenly moved, appearing at his kirin's side through shadows. Slowly, with Sanshi's help, the teenager mounted the giant wolf-like creature that grew in size. Kira plucked up her kirin, holding him as a mother would.

"Gohran is the faster flyer, Kira. Our speedy return to Mount Ho is necessary and both of us cannot transform to run. This is the way we must go, for now." Taiki turned a pale, slightly sweating face to the pair. He opened an arm in their direction. Kira looked like she would fight him for a moment and Sanshi growled a bit at that. Gohran also glared at the Nyokai, daring her to test their master.

Finally, after the internal struggle seemed to end, Kira relocated her master into the arms of his sibling. Both rode upon Gohran like a horse rather than the giant T'ai-tetsu youma he was. First Sanshi vanished into the shadows of the invisible barrier the Nyokai made around their kirin before finally Kira did the same, giving Houki an encouraging smile. He did look a little sick still.

"Be careful…." She muttered, fading away from sight. Houki gripped a bit tighter to the fur around Gohran's neck somewhat, clenching his fingers as the demon took to the air. Soon, the silhouette left Paris. The tense kirin and the shirei disappeared along the night's starry sky. In a few hours, while traveling through green thick mountains that reminded one of the lands of the koukai, the group was forced to land when both kirin were again unable to journey further and had to sleep.

TBC….

Passes of the sun and moon, sparkling return of heaven's light, the crying of the world lies deep, The Storm of Shadows, Light of Two Worlds Chapter 7…

Author's note:

I will probably be doing another reference page but just a quickie for those who don't know. According to the books, Kan is China, Horai or Wa is Japan, depending on whom you are talking to. I can't wait to finish the next chapter whenever that is! BYE! But wow, that's like 2 chaps in around 48 hours! Yay me!


	7. Chapter 7

By Faith Tomoe Maxwell

Again, I do not own HP or TK. I am writing this out of pure enjoyment of both and the creative measure that is stuck in my head! It wants to come out and amazingly enough I'm going through multiple chapters in a few days, which is EXTREMELY rare for me. ^_^ Please enjoy and thank you my fans for enjoying everything and helping me along!

Oh and Lanari-san, thank you for the comments about the interesting prequels I write. I am a die-hard Twelve Kingdoms fanatic and absolutely adore the series. I guess I did and will continue to do the poetic verses both to organize my concepts for the coming chapters and as tribute to one of my ultimate favorite animes. I will try to keep my work consistent and within reason. ^_^

And now here it is;

The Storm of Shadows, Light of Two Worlds….Chapter 7:

*&*&*&*&*&*Western Side of the Ural Mountain Chain*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

It was dark outside the small cave, cold and unforgiving. The mountainous path and air currents were thickened with snow that was slowly capping the high mountains. However, the warmth of the fire that the Shirei had crafted swarmed over the pair of kirin. Kira had Houki again wrapped into her soft winged embrace, barely visible in the cloud of white and black cheetah spots.

Opposite the flames was Taiki, laying a hand against Sanshi's foreleg like he had done whenever upset as a child. He was cuddling the large cat-breed paw again, his cheek bunched up somewhat. It made his angelic face look more childlike. Sanshi's smile, though still sad was warmer than any had seen it in a long time. Gohran had sniffed Taiki after the kirin had fallen asleep, rubbing his muzzle into his master's shoulder gently before moving to a rock not too far away. He bat away some dust from the bolder with his long red-tinted tail and positioned himself carefully over the group.

Hours later, just as the sky was becoming red with the rising of the sun; Gohran's ears twitched, his ruby eyes widening as he looked to the sky. Clouds had darkened the mountains with the falling of the snow but running along, closer to the ground to gain more speed was a form, white with golden mane—and a single horn placed perfectly upon the head, where gleaming familiar blue eyes glowed and met Gohran's.

(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&( &(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&

Black eyes, sharp and intelligent snarled as they took in the speeches made by the wizard who was brought about to the public in a chair that floated. Dumbledore was declaring to any Aurors from the International Wizarding gathering. The specialized teams were being briefed by the Headmaster of Hogwarts on what could be done with the demons and their reported captives.

Severus Snape couldn't take the talk of the use of the Unforgivable spells. It was disgusting that the wizards about him so disregarded life that they were willing to destroy the young muggle to find Harry. The muggle, he thought, looking at the paper work that Auror Delacour had given the Order's leaders.

Dumbledore had brushed the paperwork away only caring about young Harry Potter- his prodigal boy-who-lived. The raven-haired man however, was intrigued. Those creatures hadn't just come from thin air. When he had analyzed the memories of those closer to the fight, of course without the dimwitted Weasley couple even noting such use of magic, he'd realized they'd emerged from within the young man's shadows.

The muggle was young and physically his frame was, from what he recalled, fragile looking, almost ethereal. The documents told him much about the 18-year-old college student, Kaname Takasato. The teenager was in a study abroad program for just a year but the young male had multiple rumors running about in muggle society. Kaname had even been suspected of murder in one case. All the mystery and rumor occurred after as a boy, Kaname had disappeared and reappeared after turning 10. Snape frowned again. It was the same year that Harry was born. Did the two have a connection? One even Dumbledore had never planned or known of?

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*Mount Ho*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"Lady Genkun…." A tall blonde haired woman decked in pink robes with soft eyes and a fanciful look to her nodded her head to the taller woman, a lady with dark almost blue hair pulled into an intricate style with flowers and golden pins, a leader by all accounts. The darker haired lady raised her white and gold fan closer to her face to hide her features, which danced with a contemplative look. The blonde was reminded of her own youthful times on the great housing structure and the amount of will that the woman before her could display—as well as just how much power the Lady Genkun had…

"Thank you for coming, Renrin," The older looking woman's bright eyes glowed with an undeniable ageless power. The Lady of the Nyosen turned, her smile soft as it met with a silvery gaze of someone she did not except.

"Lord Shinkun..."

TBC….

The night falls, gods and mortals clash, chaos upturning the world…The Storm of Shadows, Light of Two Worlds... Chapter 8.


	8. Chapter 8

By Faith Tomoe Maxwell

Again, I do not own HP or TK. Both of these wonderful series belong to their respective owners.

I'm moving so updates are going to slow down again, sorry! I hate moving, new internet lines, new bills, more needs than I can afford… I can't wait to finish everything! Oh—and here's the shout out my inspirational fanfiction reviewer who has sent me incredible thoughts and hopefully they will write their own story, Wishing Wanderer.

I also don't like how is going to be more critical of things and it might change some of the layout of this story. We'll just have to wait and see on that.

So this chapter is dedicated to Wishing Wanderer and my Uncle—the same one who had a stroke also suffered recent bouts with seizures and a grand mall seizure. Also, because his memories have returned, I'm going to start calling Kaname 'Taiki' depending on what form his acting in. _ He might also get a Kouri vision here. IF you don't know what that means, check out my definition chapter which I have recently posted…

And so….here it is:

*(*(*(*(*(*(*((*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

The Storm of Shadows, Light of Two Worlds Chapter 8

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*THE CAVE*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Harry felt it. Even in slumber, he could sense the wave of calm warmth that encompassed the camp. It was like a power—just like his older brother's had covered the taika-child in a tender hold, a strong golden power that only he and Taiki could see. Slowly the fae like child moved, bright green eyes opening as he turned to the cave. A boy, a teenager with golden blonde hair was standing at the entrance wearing black and white with long free flowing locks. The deep eyes of the young face looked almost ageless, solid in different and unique, blue-violet tones. The beautiful younger looking teenager was gapping at Harry and Taiki.

Taiki's smooth breathing continued to come out, the older male was still knocked out from the emotional overload. He was flinching, just a bit as Harry had been in his sleep.

Harry reached out, calling in a soft whisper, "Kira…"

The Nyokai's golden eyes met Harry's gaze briefly before he stood up shakily with her aid, her clawed white hand grasping his small tanned one gently, carefully.

"Houki…" Harry turned the soft voice, filled with compassion. The blonde moved closer, eyes covering over the pair like a protective mother. No, it was similar to how Taiki continually watched over Harry. Even the way he spoke his name made Harry feel comforted and soothed. It was sort of like how Harry's own appearance shifted about.

"Enki-sama…." Kira spoke, bowing her head somewhat. Her golden eyes were calm, which made Harry feel soothed as he tilted his head to the stranger. She knelt somewhat, hugging Harry about the shoulders before she continued, "This is your elder brother, Houki… His name is Enki, the Kirin of En."

Enki came closer to his brothers, skittering around the red-wolf like Gohran. The angelic face twisted away somewhat from Gohran, a disgusted look on his face that made the tiny child look worried. He was lucky he was so old. His power was enough to handle the scent and sight of blood to some extent. The Nyosen would have to clean Houki and Taiki in pure springs for a long while to ensure their safety from fever and illness. Enki turned back to Houki and Taiki. They looked so young and yet he could smell that they had been exposed to horrible things recently.

"Rokuta-nii-san," Both childish looking kirin turned to stare at the third, the black kirin who was now awake, his face crafted with a sad small smile. Enki nodded, golden hair swirling about his shoulders in the breeze.

"Here we are Renrin! Please follow my guidance here!" He called to the heavens, shouting out for his sister to guide her power. On the winds it went, through the deep night sky darkened by the deep clouds. A golden wormhole, one that looked like a snake seemed to open at the feet before the kirin, just steps from Enki's feet.

Harry gasped in surprise as a huge wooden staff suddenly jutted through the strange circular barrier, sticking free for all to see.

"Rokuta!"

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*MOUNT HO*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Renrin could barely hear the whispers that came from the winds. It was again Enki's voice. Lady Gyouken had said it would be a difficult task. The snake bracelet of gold, the great holy relic gift of Ren; swirled as it made it's complete ground portal. This wasn't something that was done. Never before had any kirin or immortal tried this. The beautiful pale blonde, tall and slender glanced over her shoulder briefly at the youma that was laying on all fours before her. To have such a beast, a monster here on Mount Ho. Renrin shivered again.

A slight whistle caught her attention as she found. The calm smiling gaze of the god grinned up at her as he sat near the edge of the turbulent whirlwind of the circle. The wooden staff he held was much taller than him. It was said to be made from a yaboku that he'd found cut down by those who caused terrible actions during a Shouzan. Rising with his thick wooden weapon, he reached out to grasp Renrin's long hand. She nodded, taking his grasp. It felt strange, holding a man's hand. In a flash, he forced the staff through the echoes of the golden circle, part of his body and arm joining it. "Rokuta!" He called out, shouting.

&*&*&*&*&*&*ENGLAND*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

In the depths of a dark place, magical bars and prisoner's screams that made the home of one innocent, a man with grime and dirt caked onto his features stared at the newspaper presented by the bragging guard.

"You see, Black. My Lord's work has taken the boy. Soon there will be nothing left of you pathetic muggle-lovers." The snobbish voice commented. Growls echoed as the male fought against the bars of the cage. He let out loud shouts as dark laughter echoed all around them. Sirius Black was in anguish once again…

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*HOGWARTS*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

The alarms and powerful spells that Dumbledore placed upon Harry were ringing and surging with multiple arrays. Nearby, the magical familiar that guarded the school—usually considered to be the partner to the old man looked up curious. He stared at the devices, head quirked to the side. The odd monitors were going crazy. However, the phoenix was more interested in a small golden globe that was situated near the edge of the charmed devices. It was glowing, a bright golden color.

"Well that is interesting," A painting to the far side of the room, one that was kept behind the sheets of clothe of red that Albus Dumbledore had placed about the bookcase, had a voice that echoed across the room. A figure could be seen pushing some of the portraits out of his way as he came ever closer. He was decked all in black, save for the odd almost green tinted hair he had. He also bore golden brown eyes that rested onto the bird's after a brief period of time.

"Very interesting indeed old friend," He chuckled.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*UNKNOWN*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

In a golden radiance, a temple hidden by stone and sky, a woman bowed her elegant head. Her intricate hair design moved as she rose up, deep eyes glowing. She lifted a slight fan to cover her face partially as she rose her gaze upwards. The blue-black haired woman stared, almost into a void.

"It is only a matter of time now…" Voices, men and women, seemed to echo all around her tall thin form.

"Yes…Soon our world shall be complete." The woman nodded, bowing once more in a deep kneeling bow again.

TBC….

A start of new light, Dreams to the future, Whole again….The Storm of Shadows, Light of Two Worlds, Chapter 9…


	9. Chapter 9

By Faith Tomoe Maxwell

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

I do not own Twelve Kingdoms or Harry Potter. This is a work of fiction created by me and only occasional characters have been created to help the story progress and Kira, the Hedwig inspired Nyokai.

I'd like to apologize again for taking such a long time between chapters. Life is hard and I'm in the process of loosing a very close relative to cancer as well as starting up my last year in Graduate school, so time seems to slip away much quicker before. Please enjoy this chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to my Great Uncle Harry, who has constantly been a source of light and laughter even in the darkest times of life.

And now,

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

The Storm of Shadows, Light of Two Worlds Chapter 9….

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

"Rokuta!" The voice was strong and comforting. It was male and came from within the cloudy golden oddity that had formed in the deep earth next to the cave the triad of kirin had claimed for the night. The huge piece of wood that looked out of place against the glowing golden circle was drawing Harry closer to it. Kira immediately reached out, latching onto her precious one.

"Taiki, what do we…" Enki struggled out, biting slightly on his lower lip. The kirins' eyes met, solid, solemn black against the deeper, blue-violet that contained ageless knowledge. The black male sighed, leaning further into Sanshi's grasp, holding her hand gently before he extended a hand to his brothers, pointing at Houki before speaking.

"We must send Houki to safety. Kira and he were attacked and the dangerous humans' scent of blood still lingers upon me…" Taiki stated in an uncertain yet calm manner. Enki looked sad briefly.

"They wanted the koki…but were willing to harm our Taiki…" Sanshi whispered in a bitter soft voice. Enki sighed before nodding, all the adults in agreement as they went to stare at the tiny boy-child. Houki/Harry was sitting near the edge of the golden portal created by Renrin's bracelet. They had no choice in their minds. Houki was more important right now. Swiftly, the stronger feeling oldest moved to Houki. He knelt near his brother and his brother's Nyoukai.

"Houki-chan, you need to grasp the staff and hold tight. Never let release the staff. It shall guide you and Kira to our sister and the Nyosen who are awaiting us all." Enki spoke, reaching out at the same time to grasp his sibling's shoulders. The emerald jeweled eyes glowed with worry.

"But what about you and Big Brother Taiki?" The accented voice quivered as the child bit lightly on his lower lip in fear. The pair looked over Harry's head to one another. There were sad smiles that were shared before Enki returned his eyes to the younger. He patted Harry on the head, snickering softly when the boy moved his head away quickly when the older kirin got too close to the forehead where the horn was. It was a move that made Taiki roll his eyes. Enki liked to do that to younger koki because they all gave the same face of discomfort. He used to occasionally do it to himself.

"We have Gohran and others to help us." At this, Enki looked over his shoulder. The giant wolf demon, Rikaku and his own Nyoukai, Yokui, had appeared, both were bowing in a kneel like posture near the kirin. The angelic like nyoukai smiled softly as Houki's green eyes looked to her. She nodded as Houki's eyes returned to the jutting staff. He reached forward, tentatively to grasp hold of the wooden stick. It was oddly warm in his grasp and the wood didn't dig into his tender fingers like the poles of the brooms or tools he'd used in gardening or cleaning at his relatives' house.

"Kira will be with you, Houki. She will never again leave your side." Enki smiled before taking Kira's hand and gently placing it into Houki's pale tiny one. The worried look upon Houki's face didn't disappear but his nervous shaking did cease. Enki moved over the circle's depth, taking a deep breath.

"Kouya! Pull—Houki is ready to go!" The golden blonde shouted to his friend on the other side of the portal. Harry gasped, shocked when the wooden staff was yanked, tugging him into the cloudy soft feel of floating. He looked back up into the eyes of Taiki and Enki before his head disappeared beneath the edge of the portal. It was bright and beautiful everywhere. As soon as Houki had vanished beneath the golden gateway, the portal began to suck up, closing in rings of circles before there was no sight of the device. Both kirin turned back to one another, Enki moving closer to the fire's warmth.

"So how long until old Gohran can fly to Wa?" Enki joked lightly, a slight grin upon his features. In response, Gohran let out a chuckling growl as Taiki sighed dramatically.

"Oh Ni-san…."

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*WITH HARRY*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

After flying through the sky, a sensation that was wonderful and amazing all at once, Harry started to realize that the scenery was changing. What looked like rings—almost fabric or stones, began to appear. It was walls of rings. He glanced back, seeing Kira holding his hand gently as warm tears crept from her eyes. However, the joyous smile upon her pale white face told him that she wasn't upset but rather that everything was going to be great.

A warm light covered Harry in a sudden heat that made the snow's cooling effects vanish; colors flashing before his eyes making them water. He blinked blurrily, feeling the sensation of floating disappear with weight going onto his body as his small frame hung above an equal golden portal that looked very similar to the one upon the mountain's earth near Taiki and Enki. Loud cooing and talking surrounded the child as he and Kira were pulled away from the golden ringed portal to the earthy ground.

The solid ground, he noted, looked odd and gray. It wasn't it stone, his eyes followed the trail of dark material up to a huge tree that stood high above his tiny frame. There were no leaves and only one fruit. A yellow fruit which hung off to the side a bit but the Nyoukai there! He smiled happily, looking to Kira. It was then he caught sight of all the women, at least 20-30 of them, and the pair standing just off to the side. One was a tall huge man in strange armor and multiple fabrics. The man was holding the staff that pulled him through the portal. He had kind gray eyes and dark black hair. His tan skin was different and the odd feeling that Harry got from the man made the child smile gently back.

The woman next to him was dressed in pink. She had a long neck and long paler golden hair. Her appearance was somewhat similar to Enki. She was wearing fancy robes and a lovely white-gold bracelet around her wrist. Her violet eyes were shinning with pleasure. He recognized instantly whom he sensed. His sister! This was his sister Renrin! He smiled shyly at his sister, happy with everything again.

"Welcome home, Houki." A soft voice spoke and Harry turned to Kira. She had muttered so gently it was hard to hear her. Kira shifted, hugging her little Kirin tight about the shoulders and head again, crying onto his head. "Welcome Home, Houki!" Many cheered.

"Today is a wonderful day indeed." The man chuckled as the tall beautiful woman who had watched everything going on approached, her pale green ad white robes much more elaborate than the surrounding Nyosen. Kenro Shinkun looked back to her.

"Enki will return soon. Do not fear that, Lord Kenro Shinkun." She smiled pleasantly before continuing, "Let us celebrate the return of Houki, our world is almost whole..."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*HOGWARTS*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

The spinning devices within the office halted, suddenly going still before exploding into a sparkling magical dust that left everyone in their paintings watching curiously. A joyful smile echoed upon an older man's face far in one of the corners. He returned to a painting he was doing, which contained an image of a landscape with a huge towering mountain over the ocean that was in the sky…

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*AZKABAN PRISON*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

In the cell, a man woke covered in dirt and dust. His body was still sweating away, weakened and broken from the most recent attacks by the demon guards. He groaned, sitting up and reaching into his pocket. In there was the precious gift; the image of a tiny baby sleeping in a redhead's arms. While he'd been dreaming, the man, Sirius Black, had seen images flashing all about. One such look was that of a tiny boy with stark white snowy wild hair surrounding by laughter and joy in many beautiful women's faces. However, none of that could replace the worry and pain he'd felt. He leaned the stone of the harsh prison. He had to get out…..to make sure Harry James Potter, his godson, would be that beaming child in his dreams…

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*((*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

TBC…

The fruit of labor, joy of laughter, the fight to survive, winds carry the change…The Storm of Shadows, Light of Worlds chapter 10….


End file.
